When a user moves outdoors using a motorcycle or a bicycle, the user comes into contact with the outside air. However, the outside air, which is cold particularly in winter, may become an impediment to moving the vehicle such as the motorcycle or the bicycle. In some case, it is also necessary to warm a human body by transfer heat to the human body. In order to transfer heat to the human body, the heat is generated by applying a current to an electric wire. In this case, however, it is important to insulate the current so as not to be exposed to the human body.